During manufacture of pneumatic rubber tires, for example, a plurality of strip segments of rubber are supplied in succession to a rotating tire-building drum serving as a take-up device and are wrapped in a ply-by-ply fashion round the drum. The strip segments of rubber thus fed to the rotating tire-building drum are constituted by a plurality of tire cord fabrics, belt plies reinforced with steel coads and a tire tread and ultimately form in combination on the drum an annular green tire. In order to form the green tire without application of manual operation, it has been proposed and put into practice to use various method of and arrangements for wrapping the strip segments of rubber round the tire-building drum.
The problem has been encountered in prior-art methods and arrangements in that each of the strip segments of rubber on the drum is liable to produce wrinkles and a slack when the front end of the strip segment is jointed to the rear end of the strip segment.
The present invention contemplates elimination of the problem inherent in the conventional methods of and arrangements for wrapping the strip segment on the drum.